


Nothing You'll Miss

by noblegirl91



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblegirl91/pseuds/noblegirl91
Summary: There was an ominous sounding crash from somewhere inside the Tardis...





	Nothing You'll Miss

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble inspired by a funny tweet I saw.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!

There was an ominous sounding crash from somewhere inside the Tardis. The noise drew Peri’s attention away from the console screen. She was passing the time trying to decipher the symbols that were running across it while she waited for the Doctor who had told her that he’d meet her in the console room after he finished tidying up one of the smaller cargo holds. 

A few silent minutes passed. Finally the flamboyant Time Lord peeked into the room, checking to see if Peri was there before entering. He threw open the door with his usual pretentious flair and strode in acting abnormally upbeat, clearly in an attempt to downplay whatever was wrong.

The Doctor flung his arm around Peri’s shoulders and smiled innocently at her when she shot him a suspicious look.

“What broke?”

“Nothing you’ll miss.”

Peri highly doubted that but he dashed out of the room before she could question him further.


End file.
